A shaft slide ring seal arrangement is known from US 2006/0061041 A1. The latter makes provision such that a shaft sleeve is pushed onto a shaft and is connected at one end of the shaft sleeve to the shaft non-rotatably by means of screws, which are passed radially through a stop ring additionally fitted on the shaft sleeve. Located at the other end of the shaft sleeve is a pushed-on shaft slide ring, which is connected non-rotatably to the shaft sleeve and, by means of a spring ring element, is pretensioned in the direction of the stop ring against a slide ring arrangement radially spaced apart from the shaft sleeve. In order that the slide ring arrangement, for example during transport, does not reach the stop ring and that at the same time a centering operational pretension is maintained, positioning hooks are provided which are fixed to the stop ring by the radial screws and engage into a corresponding circumferential groove in the slide ring arrangement. These positioning hooks are used solely during transport or during installation or removal of the shaft slide ring seal arrangement in a drivetrain. Once installed, a spacing between the fixed slide ring arrangement and the stop ring is maintained, in that the slide ring arrangement is screwed to a fixed housing, so that the positioning hooks can be removed.
Further relevant prior art can be found in German patent specification DE 10 2013 101 185 B4.